Lights  KH ZM
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi, KyuMi, QMi


**Title: **Drive My Soul

**Pairing: **Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi

**Song: **Ellie Goulding - Lights

**Genre:** Romance

**A/N: **You know those couples that go to bars/clubs and pretend like they don't each other when in reality they do? Well, this is sort of like this.

* * *

><p>Lights<p>

Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi

The room was vast and dark. Zhou Mi breathed slowly as his fingers intertwined with the collar of his leather jacket. The weather called for it, so did his desires but the room did not. It was musky and warm, the air humid. His steps were languid and he could already feel eyes on him, _observing_ him or simply, they were _taking him in_ with their eyes. Eyes zoomed over his milky skin and fell above his dip in the shirt he was wearing. Tempting them, really.

_You show the lights that stop me; turn to stone, _

_You shine it when I'm alone,_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong,_

_And dreaming when they're gone._

The glass was cold and it felt good against his hand, if only he could press it against his body. The music pounded loudly and he could feel the vibrations in his feet. His lips pressed against the rim and those eyes watched him take a light slip, taunting was more like it. Zhou Mi knew what he was doing. It was only time that could tell him when it would happen. The whispers on the dance floor and the mixture of souls that moved in vital ways. They wouldn't stop for anything because being _this_ close felt _so_ good.

The voice was close and it was deep. "Hi."

Zhou Mi placed the glass down. "Hi." "Want to dance?" Eyes spoke.

Zhou Mi gave a smirk. "Sure."

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home, _

_Calling, calling, calling home. _

Hands were on his waist and they kept him close while hips moved against his. His jacket made it impossible for him to breathe and sweat beaded on his forehead; but the way he moved was all the better. Emotion ignited in his veins and arms made their way around the others neck. Everything inside of him felt so right and he couldn't help but think of anything but the way the body of the other felt so perfect against his. It was as if they were made for each other, molded from clay and accidentally broken into two. Those eyes reflected colors from the lights above them and pulled him in deeper, leaning closer.

_Noises, I play within my head, _

_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing _

Their lips gazed across the skin of his neck and he couldn't help but give a little moan at how good it felt. It tickled a bit but the breath of the males gave him tingles. His body moved against his and they kept things in close perimeter as the dance floor filled up and they crushed together, a smirk on both of their faces. Zhou Mi could feel his skin cling to the jacket and he _had_ to take it off. He _had_ to get rid of it. The male- as if he could read his mind - slipped his hands onto his shoulders and removed the jacket, tossing it through the crowd.

Zhou Mi smiled. "That was expensive."

The shrugged, pulling him in close to whisper in his ear. "I can buy you a new one."

Zhou Mi chuckled.

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home,_

_Calling, calling, calling home. _

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, _

_You shine it when I'm alone. _

The music stopped, moving onto the next that was at a slower pace. Zhou Mi stopped and breathed, running a hand through his hair and giving a small nervous chuckle. The man in front of him kept his hands on his waist and kept him close. "How about my place?" The asked and Zhou Mi cocked his head to the side.

"We barely met," He said.

"I feel as though we've known each other forever."

"I don't know your name."

They smiled. "Kyuhyun."

"Well Kyuhyun, you place sounds nice." Zhou Mi wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled in for a kiss.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone. _

_You shine it when I'm alone, _

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, _

_And dreaming when they're gone. _

The door slammed open while Zhou Mi was pushed on the bed. Kyuhyun smirked, lips swollen and red from their kisses and removed his clothes as did Zhou Mi, tossing them wherever. Their hands intertwined as Kyuhyun's knees hit the edge of the bed, sliding on and crawling over Zhou Mi. His eyes were glassy and they looked everywhere but his eyes. They roamed every piece of him and proceeded to a deep black, swirling with lust.

Zhou Mi tangled his long fingers in his hair while those smooth lips moved across his skin lightly, making him convulse in emotion, feeling everything inside of him burn deeply. He wanted more than this and he wanted it now.

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home, _

_Calling, calling, calling home._

Legs intertwined and knuckles turned white as breathing began to come out rapid and deep. Mouths smashed together and tongues roamed inside, yet, his mouth still felt dry. Hair turned damp and clung to their faces while baby hairs curled. Kyuhyun moved on-top of Zhou Mi with legs gripping his waist closer while his eyes lingered on Zhou Mi's, those long arms on his shoulders. Zhou Mi was biting his lower lip, containing the noises that wanted to come out.

But soon enough it became too much. The heat building up inside of him burned immensely and every part of him ached to the point that he wanted to just give in. His mouth dropped open, letting out a dry moan that made his throat ache when Kyuhyun moved once more. His throat burned and his skin on Kyuhyun's felt wet but it felt _so_ good.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, _

_You shine it when I'm alone. _

Kyuhyun fell next to Zhou Mi, both of their chests heaving up and down. His hands fell on his and he smirked a bit while Zhou Mi turned to face him. Their eyes met and nothing but smiles formed. Zhou Mi reached out and ran his fingers through Kyuhyun's hair, pushing them aside while some stuck up; he chuckled.

"You should be an actor," he said.

"You should be a model."

"Would you really want other people to shoot me?" Zhou Mi snuggled close.

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and sighed. "You are right. I could never let them have something this beautiful. I'd rather keep it myself."

"Good. I wouldn't want my husband throwing a fit when my pictures end up all over magazines and then other people are hitting on me."

Kyuhyun laughed. "No, I would not like that."

"Good. I prefer having only one person to have me."

_Home_


End file.
